El diario
by Keita-chan
Summary: Un simple cuaderno puede contar miles de cosas. Eso es lo que descubrieron Hiroto y Midorikawa.


**El diario**

**Welcome, my darlings! Ok. Ok. Dejemos las locuras de lado XD**

**Debido a que últimamente se me ha pegado la fiebre "Inazuma" me ha dado por escribir fanfics acerca de esta icónica serie (sobre todo de Shirou, demonios ese niño es extremadamente kawaii *¬*) y he aquí publico mi segundo one-short acerca de esta serie. Siendo sincera no se ni siquiera como quedo, y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía... dejemos las formalidades a un lado y comencemos con este one-short que posee ¿De todo? Sin más decir… Ready! Go!**

**Nota: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5 (del contrario Shirou seria mío ¬¬)

_El diario_

Los ojos del joven chico se paseaban de lado a lado leyendo detenidamente cada palabra de aquel "interesante" cuaderno, no tenía prisa en terminarlo, quería disfrutar cada parte de él, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque aquel "interesante" cuaderno no era nada más y nada menos que el íntimo diario de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, no sabía la procedencia de aquel cuaderno mucho menos quien era el autor de tal cosa, lo único que sabía era que desde que lo encontró había pasado ratos indescriptibles.

—Midorikawa —Escucho su nombre y levantando la vista del cuaderno se dirigió a ver su distractor.

—Hiroto —El pelirrojo sonrió complacido mientras se acercaba a su amigo quien inmediatamente alejo levemente el cuaderno de la vista del chico.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto con el leve tono de curiosidad en su voz.

—N-Nada —Pronuncio nerviosamente—. Necesitabas algo —El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia el peli-verde con el objetivo de observar su "pequeño secreto".

—Midorikawa, ¿Qué es lo que me escondes? —Pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

—N-Nada, ¿Por qué?

Enseguida el rostro del pelirrojo se tornó serio frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras clavaba la mirada en el peli-verde, un tic nervioso se formó en uno de sus ojos al sentir la intensa mirada de su amigo.

—Midorikawa, tú no me puedes ocultar nada, lo sabes ¿No? —El peli-verde asintió lentamente—. Así que te exijo que me muestres ese cuaderno.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo!

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Midorikawa, sin duda aquel chico daba miedo, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba, era un demonio encarnado.

—Solo prométeme que no se lo mostraras a nadie —El chico asintió—. Veras hace una semana me encontré con este cuaderno, al principio pensé que sería alguna libreta de mate o algo por el estilo, incluso llegue a pensar que era el cuaderno de estrategias del capitán, pero después me di cuenta de que era algo completamente diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sin duda había logrado confundirlo.

—Es un diario —Respondió secamente.

—¿Un diario? —Midorikawa asintió—. ¿De quién?

—La verdad, no lo sé.

—No crees que deberías de regresarlo.

—Ese es el problema —Confundido el pelirrojo levanto una ceja esperando la explicación de su amigo—. Nadie ha dicho nada ni mucho menos lo ha reportado como perdido, es como si no le perteneciera a nadie.

—¿Acaso no tiene nombre?

—No, lo he revisado a arriba abajo y no he encontrado nombre alguno, lo único que pone en cada relato son las fechas.

—Es extraño —Expreso Kiyama—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntar?

—E-Eh… bueno… —Misuto nervioso—. No me parece muy adecuado.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestiono nuevamente.

—Veras, en cualquier otro caso hubiese reportado esta libreta de inmediato, pero me parece más sensato que nadie más sepa de su existencia —Kiyama elevo una ceja confundido acto que su amigo entendió inmediatamente—, creo que si lo lees entenderás de lo que hablo —Midorikawa paso la libreta a manos de Hiroto mientras este se aventuraba entre las páginas del gastado cuaderno—. Solo te advierto una cosa… —Enseguida el pelirrojo levanto la mirada de la libreta para verle—, sin importar lo que este escrito ahí, no reacciones de manera tan violenta —La seriedad en sus palabras sobresalto a Hiroto quien asintió nerviosamente.

Con un enorme suspiro se dirigió a leer el misterioso cuaderno sin olvidar la advertencia antes dada, _bien ¡Hagámoslo! _Se dijo,y el joven Kiyama se aventuró en aquel terreno desconocido. Comenzó leyendo tranquilamente los primeros párrafos de aquella página, en ocasiones una leve carcajada salía de su boca, hasta el momento las cosas seguían siendo nada más que relatos hilarantes o al menos así eran hasta llegar a aquel párrafo.

_Hoy vi a Hiroto abrazando cariñosamente a su gato de peluche, nadie lo sabe, pero él siempre lo esconde detrás de la almohada de su futon, me pregunto si alguien más ha notado que sobresale un "bulto" de esa almohada antes de irnos a dormir. En cualquier caso Hiroto debe de esconder mejor a "Mirru"._

El rostro de Kiyama enrojeció a más no poder, sus manos temblaron y unas inmensas ansias de destrozar aquel cuaderno aparecieron pero fue cuando las palabras de su amigo llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza; se resignó y continúo leyendo.

_Siento un inmenso respeto por mis compañeros de equipo, son muy amables, se apoyan mutuamente, incluso nuestro equipo técnico es un grupo de respetar, pero… no sé si que Aki guarde miles de fotos del capitán sea considerado "respeto" o "compañerismo", la verdad el capitán no debería de dormir tan abiertamente en las noches, él no se ha dado cuenta, pero en las noches Aki se acerca a la puerta de nuestra habitación y toma fotos del capitán; me parece escalofriante._

Un leve tic se formó en Hiroto, sin duda aquella libre relataba hechos fuera de su conocimiento, ¿Y si los demás la descubrieran? Mejor ni pensar lo que dirían y/o harían. Kiyama suspiro y pasando despreocupadamente las páginas de aquel cuaderno se detuvo en una que llamo su atención al instante.

_Hoy vi a Fudou entrar a un Maid Coffee, iba vestido con una enorme chaqueta negra y un sombrero gris, al parecer no quería que nadie lo viese pues cubrió su rostro con la parte superior del sombreo y levanto tanto como pudo el cuello de la chaqueta a pesar de ello lo reconocí al instante, primero porque choque con él y segundo porque despedía aquella aura egocéntrica, llámenlo intuición pero él siempre ha tenido esa aura encima suyo. No quiero ni saber que hacia Fudou en un Maid Coffee, sobre todo a escondidas._

—_Ni yo quiero saberlo..._—Se dijo mentalmente Kiyama.

—Sabes…—Dijo el peli-verde—. Hay algo muy interesante en la última página de esta cosa.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto.

—sí, léelo y lo veras.

Con una leve desconfianza Kiyama paso las páginas de la libreta llegando hasta la última página escrita. Leyó detenidamente y su rostro pronto enrojeció, su garganta se secó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_He decido dejar de escribir en esta libreta, sé que tarde o temprano alguien la encontrara por eso la he dejado sin remitente, así al abandonarla nadie sabrá a quien pertenece, pero antes de hacerlo diré mis últimas palabras, hay cosas en este diario que nadie debería de saber, mucho menos decir; los relatos dentro de este cuaderno son las vivencias no contadas de los integrantes de Inazuma Japan, espero que seas quien seas, te prepares para lo siguiente…_

_Entre las peores cosas que se pueden hacer dentro de nuestro sequito fuera del país, esto se lleva el primerio. Recientemente mientras navegaba en internet descubrí un link enviado a mi cuenta en la página oficial del equipo, al principio no sospeche nada pero después de haberlo abierto no volví a ver nada de la misma manera o al menos a nadie. Lo que aquel link significaba verdaderamente no era nada más que una página referente a fanfics con temática "yaoi" o al menos eso leí, me sorprendí de la cantidad de esas historias, pero lo más traumatizante fue que todas aquellas historias incluían como parejas a mis compañeros y no respectivamente con las chicas del equipo, sino, ¡Con mis mismos compañeros! ¡Compañeros chicos! ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió enviarme semejante link?! Fue verdaderamente traumatizante. Y, Hiroto, si por alguna inexplicable razón este cuaderno termina en tus manos, debo serte sincero, vi miles, pero miles, de fanfics en donde Midorikawa y tu eran la pareja principal, lamento decírtelo, pero los escritos son tan fuertes que no puedo plasmarlos en este relato, espero que lo tomes con calma y decirte ante todo, lo lamento por ti…_

Los ojos de Kiyama seguían abiertos como platos y pronto aquel leve rubor que sintió en sus mejillas comenzó a tornarse en un rojo intenso lleno de furia.

—Midorikawa… —Exclamo levemente sin que el tono de enfado desapareciera de su voz.

—Ya lo leíste, ¿No?

—Si —Un tono completamente sereno apago el enojo de su voz, pero aquella tranquilidad tampoco duro—. ¡¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre hacer semejante cosa?! ¡Voy a matar al responsable de este cuaderno!

—Te lo advertí.

—Pero eso fue antes de saber que tales cosas estaban escritas aquí.

—De cualquier forma, la persona responsable de "eso" dijo que ya no volvería a escribir nada, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Tan solo hay que asegurarse de que nadie más que nosotros sepa de la existencia de esta cosa —Midorikawa asintió al tiempo en que la libreta le era devuelta—. Iré a practicar un poco, necesito deshacerme de esta incomoda sensación.

—Como gustes.

—Y, Midorikawa —Le llamo—. Asegúrate de esconder muy "eso" no quiero que nadie más sepa sobre "Mirru".

El peli-verde tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas ante el comentario.

—No te preocupes —Su amigo asintió complacido y se marchó rumbo al campo de futbol del lugar.

El joven chico miro detenidamente el diario mientras seguía pensando quien era su autor y si no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado a su suerte.

—_Tal vez algún día lo sepa… _—Con aquel pensamiento el peli-verde se levantó de la banca y camino lejos de aquel tranquilo lugar.

Sin que el despreocupado chico lo supiese una desconocida sombra lo miraba desde la lejanía con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro orgulloso por su trabajo, hacia una semana que había "perdido" a su "amada" libreta, una parte de él se cuestionaba si haberla dejado al aire había sido una buena elección, pero ahora que veía la reacción que simples palabras habían causado en dos de sus compañeros no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

—Tal vez…—Se dijo—, si debería seguir escribiendo, después de todo, me acabo de enterar de algo muy "interesante" acerca de Goenji —Y su sonrisa se agrando satisfecho.

**¡Bueno, bueno! He aquí yo he aparecido con otro one-short extraño y ¿Divertido? Júzguenlo ustedes, perdón por mi falta de ortografía, estamos en proceso de mejorar, hasta entonces se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos, denuncias y cartas bombas (ok. Tal vez estas no o.o).**

**PD: ¡A que los deje con la incógnita acerca de quién era el diario! XD jejeje algún día lo sabrán, o tal vez no.**

**Me despido.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
